This Thing They Call Love
by Mitsuki992
Summary: A collection of completely random one-shots. Now rated M
1. Chapter 1

I'm lying at home sick, so this is my only form of entertainment :D

Also, I see Mammon as a female and I can't bring myself to use male pronouns when describing her. Forgive me.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

* * *

"It's Valentines day next week and I need your help." Mammon's voice was completely serious, as if she hadn't just said something so ridiculous.

"Mammon, honey, are you feeling okay?" Lussuria asked, forever the worrying mother.

"I'm fine!" The hooded illusionist snapped impatiently. "And I'm completely serious."

"We can see that, Arcobaleno. Except what you're saying sounds extremely stupid." Mukuro resisted the urge to laugh, because he was indeed a little curious about what the baby-turned-adult wanted.

"It's about Bel and Fran...and also a bet I made." Her voice sounded a little bitter, as if she regretted what she had done.

"Is something wrong with those two?" Chrome inquired, frowning a little. She would have expected them to get along a lot better now, after everything that had happened.

"I made a bet that I can get them together but I'm...I'm sort of failing, just a little." It hurt Mammon's pride that she was currently loosing the bet. It also meant her budget was endangered. She had bet 2.5 million that she could get them to confess. It seemed easy, since they were both obviously lusting after each other. So far, she had spent three weeks trying to push them together and nothing worked! Therefore, she was forced to ask for help, as humiliating as it was. She chose her helpers carefully, Lussuria because he was an expert on these things, Mukuro and Chrome because they knew Fran very well. All she needed now was their cooperation. Chrome's gentle laughter pulled Mammon out of her thoughts.

"What?" She hisses, fighting the blush that threatened to burn across her cheeks.

"Oh nothing. Nothing." Chrome brought her hand up to cover her mouth, still giggling slightly. "I'll help you out, Mammon."

"I guess if Nagi agrees..." Mukuro mumbled under his breath.

"Of course I'll help you, Mammy." Lussuria grinned. With that, Mammon had all the help she would need. Or so she thought.

* * *

"So how exactly do you plan on winning this bet?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow, his feet resting on the table in front of him. He looked uninterested, but Mammon knew better.

"I've tried everything I could think of, otherwise I would never ask your help." She sneered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I say we lock them in a cupboard together. Or a wardrobe, whichever has less space." Chrome suggested quickly, wanting to prevent the oncoming argument between her master and Mammon.

"They're Varia assassins, do you really think they'll stay locked in a cupboard for as long as we demand?" Mammon raised an eyebrow, though she was already considering how to keep the two locked in a tight space.

"Well, do you have any other genius ideas?" Mukuro sounded irritated by now.

"...wardrobe has less space." Lussuria jumped into the conversation, taking over Chrome's role of peace maker.

"Wardrobe it is." The two illusionists agreed after a while.

* * *

"This was a stupid idea." Chrome sighed quietly, watching Mukuro and Mammon drag the unconscious blond down the corridor.

"Silence, Nagi. This plan is perfect." Mukuro glared at the tiara that had once again decided to slip off the blond head. Mammon pushed the thing back into place, grumbling about 'silly princes and their idiotic hair decor'.

The group finally arrived in Fran's room, which was currently empty. Chrome stood by the door, in case anyone wanted to invade the privacy of Fran's room. Actually, that's what they were doing right now, but it was for a good cause. Yeah.

Mukuro and Mammon dropped the blond on the floor, leaving Lussuria to look after him. They then proceeded to pull all of Fran's clothes out and drop them on the bed. The problem being that Fran's wardrobe was probably the size of Narnia, meaning it took a while. Not to mention some of the things they found in there. For example the very stripper like boots, slightly similar to the ones Bel wore when he was younger. Or the thigh-high socks with teal ribbons running up the back of the leg. Everything else was too explicit to mention here. (What the hell would he use fluffy white handcuffs for?) Nobody commented on it, of course, since they all preferred their sanity somewhat intact.

Once the job was complete and both Mammon and Mukuro felt more-than-mildly-disgusted, Bel was sat in the wardrobe, his legs pulled up to his chest so he would fit. Taking a deep breath, Mammon nodded to Lussuria, who ran of to find Fran. The room was deathly silent for a while.

"Do you think he's still a virgin?" Chrome's question made Mukuro choke on air and Mammon couldn't hold back her blush this time.

"Don't. Go. There." All three of them agreed that the topic of Fran's sex life was not to be discussed. Ever.

* * *

It had taken a lot of effort to push Fran into that wardrobe. He was pretty mad (and somewhat flustered) that they had gone through all his things. But alas, he was locked in with Bel, the door sealed with both Mammon and Mukuro's mist flames.

"Guys, this isn't funny. Let me out." Fran whined, hitting the door with what was probably his foot. If the hiss of pain was anything to go by, he hit it rather hard.

After about three minutes, Bel was slowly waking up. Lussuria had used his flames to make him sleep for a while and it worked perfectly.

"What the fuck...?" Bel's colourful vocabulary told them that he was indeed awake.

"Ah, senpai. You're here too? I never noticed..." Never noticed, yeah right. When Lussuria and Chrome had pushed Fran into the wardrobe, he had near enough ended up falling on top of Bel.

"Tch. How can you not notice the prince?" It was clear from Bel's voice that he was angry, but truthfully who wouldn't be?

"Senpai is a fake prince, so obviously I didn't notice." They could almost hear Fran shrug in that annoying way of his.

"The prince is not fake, you toad." The four sitting in front of Fran's wardrobe suddenly jumped when three knives cut through the wood. "And where is your hat, you moron?" Now that Bel had pointed it out, Mammon noticed the frog hat lying on the floor near them. Oops.

"I don't know, senpai. And I think you're the moron around here, since you're such a fake prince." Did Fran really want to die? This was not going the way they had predicted. Goddamit.

"The prince is a genius, you stupid frog." Bel argued, more knives embedding themselves in the wardrobe door.

"Fake royalty is always stupid, idiot fake prince senpai." This pointless conversation continued on for about twenty minutes, until Chrome finally decided enough was enough. Her and Lussuria stood by Fran's bedroom door, while Mukuro and Mammon prepared to release their flames and let those two out. No one wanted to deal with an angry Bel, much less an angry Fran, so the four ran for it as soon as possible. Their plan had failed.

* * *

"We need to come up with something better." Chrome declared, looking at the three people sitting at the table with her. Mammon looked absolutely devastated. Her money... What had she gotten herself into?

"Any suggestions?" Mukuro was determined to win this bet, because he had pushed Mammon into a corner and made her promise to share the money with him afterwards. It was difficult to convince her at first, but in the end he would be getting one million out of this.

"Okay, I have an idea!" Lussuria was just as enthusiastic about the whole thing, simply because Bel and Fran really needed to get together. "We handcuff them to each other."

"Luss that's a...strangely brilliant idea..." Mammon murmured the last part, her mind already racing ahead.

"Oya oya, we still need to consider all the possibilities. What if things go like last time?" Mukuro wasn't about to put effort into something that wouldn't work.

"Actually, I think it's a good idea. Last time, Bel was angry because we had knocked him out and stuffed him in a wardrobe, it's understandable. This time everything will go more smoothly." Chrome sounded convinced and no one really had anything to go against that. Their plans were made.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Fran had to try extremely hard to resist the urge to slam his head against the wall. Why him? Just why?

Both of his wrists were currently handcuffed to Bel's, which stopped either of them from doing anything. In addition to that, he couldn't create flames. Wonderful.

"Why does the prince have to be handcuffed to a peasant like you?" Bel sighed, sitting back on his bed as far as the handcuffs allowed.

"Stop whining, you fake prince. Do you know who did this?" Fran was curious as to who he would kill once his hands were free. Believe it or not, he didn't really like being ambushed in his own bed and cuffed to psychotic blonds.

"The prince is not fake. And no, I don't fucking keep watch during the night in case some moron pulls of something like this." Bel growled, pulling Fran forward just because it hurt the others wrists.

"Tch. Don't pull, you idiot senpai." Fran pulled back, satisfied with the hiss that Bel let out.

"I can do what I want, I'm a prince." Fran was tugged forward again.

"How childish, fake prince senpai." Fran tugged harder, making his senpai fall forward suddenly. They both toppled over, crashing onto the floor. Fran had hit his head rather painfully, but he wouldn't let the prince know, of course.

"See what you've done, you uncute kouhai?" Bel was more than annoyed, sitting up and finding himself on the frog's stomach.

"It was your fault, you started it. And get off me. You're crushing me, loose some weight." Fran wriggled about underneath the blond.

"Are you calling the prince fat, you ugly toad?" Bel seethed, not planning on standing up anytime soon.

"That's exactly what I'm calling you, stupid senpai. Get off me." Fran really was an idiot sometimes, because making a sleep deprived Bel angry was a foolish move. The two ended up fighting, as much as the handcuffs allowed anyway, all the time abusing each other verbally. Our _wonderful _matchmaking team, who had been discreetly watching from outside, began to loose hope of ever getting the two together.

* * *

"This is getting out of hand! Why can they not just confess, dammit?" Mammon was beyond stressed. She was ready to pull her beautiful hair out.

"We're probably just doing something wrong..." Chrome's voice was deceivingly calm, but even she was loosing her patience.

"What? We tried almost everything, what do we do now?" Mukuro scowled, watching as Mammon near enough broke down in tears. It was somewhat amusing, except the matter really was spinning out of control. His useless student and that knife brat needed to get together and fast. Valentines day was three days away, for goodness sake!

"I say we wrap Fran in ribbons and just give him to Bel." Lussuria shrugged, his list of ideas coming to an end. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"You could have suggested that earlier! It's flawless." Mammon's fighting spirit was back, it seemed. She was suddenly very confident that she would win the money.

* * *

"Whatever you're trying to do, it's probably stupid and will cause problems for me and Bel-senpai. Please don't do it." Fran declared as soon as Mammon stopped him in the hallway.

"Whatever do you mean, Fran?" She asked innocently. Before he could even answer, she pulled him into a hug, clouding his mind with an illusion. _That should make him sleep for a while._

Mukuro then assisted her in carrying Fran to Bel's room, while Chrome and Lussuria had gone to find the prince. The pineapple had a small bag slung over his shoulder, full of things he didn't even want to think about. Chrome had prepared it, along with Lussuria.

Once in Bel's room, the two illusionists placed Fran on the huge bed, making sure to keep him sleeping. Mammon then wordlessly took the bag from Mukuro, emptying its contents next to Fran. Red and purple ribbons and bows poured out onto the sheets, along with a velvety black piece of material.

_Maybe this is going a little far..._ Mammon doubted her own motives for a second, but then she remembered the money and quickly stripped off Fran's shirt, leaving him in just his jeans. Those could stay on, because removing them would really be going too far. Her and Mukuro worked quickly to wrap the boy in the ribbons, red and purple decorating him beautifully. They made sure to tie his hands with extra knots, covering it up with a bow. They then finished by tying the black material around his eyes, ensuring that he couldn't see anything.

With that, Mammon called Lussuria, telling him to get Bel upstairs now. Once this was done, she removed her illusion from Fran, letting him wake up. Her and Mukuro quickly left the room, waiting to see how their plan would work out.

* * *

Bel had been told by Luss and that pineapple girl to go to his room. They were obviously up to something again, but the prince decided to humor them. It couldn't hurt.

What he didn't expect, was to walk into his room and find the froggy sitting on his bed, shirtless, blindfolded and wrapped in shiny ribbons. And...was that a bow on his wrists?

"Ushishishi. Frog, you look absolutely ridiculous." Bel teased, sitting down next to Fran.

"Why thank you, because I don't even know what I look like. What did they do to me?" Fran sounded tired, shifting around a little to sit more comfortably.

"Shishishi, you're wrapped in ribbons, there's a bow on your wrists and you're blindfolded. Oh and your shirt is missing." Bel explained, not able to keep his giggles in. This was priceless. Where was his phone?

"Oh God. When I find Mammon, she's dead." Fran muttered, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. He felt Bel get up and half wanted to tell the prince to stay, but couldn't find the right words. He felt really stupid.

When Bel sat back down, Fran heard the snap of a picture being taken, several times over.

"Oi! Stop that!" The teal haired boy panicked, letting his monotone slip a little. Those pictures would be the death of him, he knew it.

"Shishishi, but you look so silly, it's perfect blackmail material." In reality, Bel took the pictures because Fran looked goddamn adorable and the prince was a pervert like that.

"Bel, don't be so mean." Fran whined, attempting to free his wrists but failing miserably.

"Shishi, fine fine. The prince will free you...if you ask nicely." Bel was having way too much fun messing with his currently-pretty-cute kouhai.

"Stupid fake prince, please get rid of these ribbons." Fran demanded more than asked.

"Ask nicely, Fran, do you know what that means? And admit I'm a prince while you're at it." That was definitely pushing it a little, but Bel had the upper hand here so he could do what he wanted.

Fran looked shocked and pretty horrified, his pride already hurting even though he hadn't said anything yet. Although the truth was, he needed to get out of these ribbons and he couldn't do it without someone's help. Which meant he would have to humiliate himself. Great.

"Bel-senpai, please get these ribbons off me." Fran forced his voice to be polite, half hoping his senpai would just pull these ribbons off already.

"And?" Bel grinned, crushing all of Fran's hopes.

"And...you're...you're not...a fake prince." Fran ground out, sticking with his monotone as much as possible.

"Shishishi. Well done froggy." Still grinning, the prince grabbed one purple ribbons, one red and undid the tiny knots that held them together, making them all fall and pool in Fran's lap. He then used one of his knives to cut off the huge mess of a knot that bound Fran's wrists. Now that his hands were free, Fran pulled off the blindfold.

"If you'd excuse me, I have some people to torture." Fran said darkly, sliding off the bed.

"Don't forget your shirt!" Bel called after him, collapsing in a fit of laughter. Honestly, the things Mammon did for money...

* * *

Three days later, Mammon and her oh-so-helpful assistants sat in the Varia's kitchen, sipping the tea Lussuria had made for them. They all looked pretty depressed, especially Mammon. Nobody dared to mention that today was Valentines day and she had officially lost the bet. It was a wise move. The Arcobaleno was more than aware of her loss and every time she so much as though about her precious money, a tear would roll down her cheek. Of course she covered this up with an illusion, but the fact still remained. They had failed.

When Fran casually strolled into the kitchen, radiating a very happy aura, Mukuro turned to glare at him. _That stupid student of mine, he's proud of himself isn't he?_

Fran ignored the eyes that followed him around, instead focusing on fetching himself a spoon and four pots of pudding. Once he had his breakfast, he sat down opposite the four idiots, starting his pudding without comment. _Really now. How stupid can you get?_

Three and a half puddings later (which was a considerable amount of time, as Fran made sure to eat slowly) Bel also made his way into the kitchen. His hair was messier than usual, his movements slow and tired. He sat down next to Fran, resting his cheek on his hand.

"It's Valentines day today." The prince grinned as he noticed Mammon flinch.

"It is." Fran agreed, cleaning the pudding off his spoon. "I hope you got me something nice." He added after a few seconds.

"Shishishi, the prince will take you out for dinner tonight." The blond declared, his grin changing to a soft smile. Mammon was absolutely dumbfounded, just like the other three. Except Bel and Fran didn't see any problems in their behavior. What the hell did this mean?

"Sounds nice. Since it's a special day, I'll share my pudding with you, senpai." Fran didn't wait for an answer, he just shoved the last of his pudding into Bel's mouth, standing up and throwing the empty pots in the bin.

"Shishi, thanks a lot froggy. And Mammy, I believe you owe Squalo 2.5 million." Bel turned to the hooded illusionist, his Cheshire cat grin back in place.

Mammon stuttered, not believing what she had heard. Bel knew?

"Of course the prince knew. And so did Fran. but you know, Mammy, we've already been together for a considerable amount of time." The prince giggled childishly and even Fran smirked a little. "Squalo knew and he said he'll share the money with us if we make you loose. It wasn't even that difficult."

"Who in the name of lord thought of the handcuffs? It was the stupidest thing ever and pretty annoying as well." Fran could almost hear Mammon's heart snap, thinking of all the money she had lost just because she was misinformed about a few things.

For the next two hours, all that could be heard in the Varia castle was a certain illusionist's pained screaming. Moral of the story? Make sure you know what you're doing before you make bets.

* * *

That was longer than expected :D I hope you enjoyed it though :)

On another note, I do read through my work once I write it but I sometimes miss some typos, therefore if anyone finds any mistakes in my writing let me know and I'll correct it. I hate having mistakes in my writing because English isn't my first language and it makes me feel stupid :D

Until next time ~


	2. Chapter 2

I updated, yay :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

In the Varia household, such a thing as 'sleeping in on the weekends' did not exist. Squalo's voice was sure to have everyone awake by seven am, on purpose or not. But let's be honest, it was always on purpose. Therefore, Fran was not surprised when he was woken up by the long-haired commanders screaming. Our frog was not a morning person, everyone knew that. If he didn't get his coffee and pudding, life would be miserable for the poor soul that was doomed to spend the day with him. Fran was always an annoying brat, but when tired, his sadistic side tended to make an appearance. This normally resulted in a lot of mental and physical damage to those around him.

Walking into the kitchen, Fran sat himself down at the table, waiting for Lussuria to give him the coffee and pudding mentioned above. The sun guardian did so, all the while talking about something or other. Fran didn't really care, he was tired and wanted to go back to sleep. He could hear Squalo screaming at the fake prince about some photos. How odd. Frowning as much as his poker face allowed, Fran actually listened to what Luss was saying, hoping to catch what was going on

"...and Bel-chan won't show us! How mean of him, isn't it?" Lussuria pouted, watching as Fran sipped his coffee.

"Show you what?" Fran inquired, looking bored.

"The photos of course! He was giggling about them earlier this morning and he won't even tell us what they are." 'Earlier this morning...' Jesus, what did that even mean, five am?! Just goes to show how crazy the Varia really are...

"Knowing Bel-senpai, they're probably pictures of his latest kills and he's getting inappropriately excited over them. I wouldn't put it past him." Fran shrugged, finishing his coffee and starting on his pudding. He was feeling slightly better.

"Now now, Fran-chan. Don't be so mean. They're probably something adorable!" Lussuria continued babbling about something stupid again and Fran decided to ignore him, wanting to stay as sane as possible in this mad house.

Upon finishing the pudding, Fran stood up and left the kitchen, heading for the living room where the epic screaming battle between Bel and Squalo continued. Well, Squalo did the screaming while Bel ushishi'd and made fun of him.

"Senpai, I was told you're extremely happy about some gory pictures, is this true?" Fran strolled into the room, seating himself in one of the armchairs that were so comfortable. He watched as the prince's grin widened.

"Shishishi, froggy, do you even know what these are?" Bel waved the photos in the air, greatly amused by Squalo's attempt to snatch them.

"Photos, senpai. Probably of something not entirely PG rated." Fran deadpanned.

"I assure you they're very PG rated, although it should be illegal to be this cute." Bel laughed again, his comment surprising both Fran and Squalo. So it was his girlfriend or something?

"Who?" Fran asked simply, feeling a little hurt though he didn't understand why.

"Who do you think?" The prince was messing with them, they knew it.

"VOIII, who knows?! Probably some fucking girlfriend of yours!" Squalo was back to screaming, waving his sword around in anger.

"The prince doesn't have a girlfriend. Girls are annoying peasants." Bel was still grinning, having the time of his life. While the prince and the shark argued, Fran sat still in the armchair. Or rather his illusion did. He himself, hidden by mist flames, moved around the room to stand behind Bel. From this angle, the pictures in Bel's hand were visible and when Fran saw what they were, his heart near enough stopped. In his shock, he didn't realise that his illusion fell away.

"VOI, what is it brat?!" Squalo shouted, snapping the illusionist back to reality.

"Bel-senpai, hand those over." Fran regained his composure, ignoring Squalo and focusing on the pictures. God damn, he would never get out of this one.

Bel, seeing the frog's reaction to the photos, immediately bolted out of the room, laughing all the while. Fran wasted no time in chasing after the prince and Squalo did the same, still wanting to know what the photos were.

After about twenty minutes of pointless running, flying knives, random illusions, Squalo slashing everything with his sword, screaming and creepy laughter, the trio arrived in the kitchen. Lussuria, Mammon and Xanxus sat around the table, startled by the sudden commotion.

Bel latched himself onto Mammon, making sure to keep the photos hidden.

"Shishi, the prince will pay you if you get rid of those two." The blond laughed, watching as Fran caught his breath in the doorway with Squalo standing behind him.

"I'll pay you more if you get those photos from Bel." The frog strikes back, huh?

"I'll pay you three thousand." Bel offered, still grinning like a maniac.

"Four thousand." Fran countered, poker face and monotone still intact.

"Eight thousand."

"Twelve."

"Fifteen."

"One million."

"Two million!"

"Three and a half million."

By this point, Mammon was shaking, blood beginning to drip from her nose. All that money... The Arcobaleno ended up passing out, her head smashing against the table as she fell. Well, that proved to be useless.

"Just hand over the pictures! Fran shouted, dropping the monotone. Everyone in the room gasped, even Xanxus raised an eyebrow. Just what were those photos?

"Trash, give those to me." Xanxus said calmly, his voice loud and clear in the sudden silence. Fran's eyes went wide.

Bel considered his options. He really wanted to keep them to himself, but when bossu ordered you to do something, you do it unless you want to die. Was he prepared to die for these precious babies?

Well, damn.

With a sigh, the prince dropped the stack of photos onto the table, face down. Nobody dared to move or make a sound as Xanxus reached out and shuffled through them. Then, many things happened at once. For the first time in a while, Xanxus laughed. Suddenly, without warning, he just started laughing. While everyone in the room was busy questioning the sanity of their boss, a huge blush made its way onto Fran's face. Everyone would see those...

"You're all a bunch of brainless trash." Xanxus declared, still laughing a little. After those words, the pictures were thrown onto the table, rendering everyone speechless.

What were the photos of, you ask? Why, Fran's baby pictures of course.

There were five of them, to be exact. One of Fran in his apple hat, sitting by the river, colourful plasters decorating his knees. Another of him smiling with his arms stretched out towards the camera. Another of him with a frog on his head, blushing in a cute baby way. One where he sat on a fluffy white rug, rubbing one of his eyes with a tiny hand, tears pouring down his face. (Everyone say aww, I know you want to.) The last one showed Fran, aged around six, dressed in a frilly blue dress, wearing a flower crown and pouting in an adorable way.

"Fran-chan! How unbelievably cute!" Lussuria was the first one to get over his shock, turning to squeal at the illusionist. Fran groaned, his blush returning full force. He wanted to die.

"Well, this is certainly something." Squalo grinned.

"Froggy looks so adorable in a dress~" Bel cooed.

"Prince trash, stop being such a pedo." Xanxus was still grinning, despite his harsh tone.

"The prince is **not** a pedo. I just said he looks cute!" Bel argued, though he never stopped laughing. Those photos really were priceless.

Meanwhile, Fran considered how to murder his team mates and get away with it. There was no way he could let them live, not after seeing those. Especially the one with the dress. Didn't he burn them all?!

Although...the prince _had_ called him cute...

* * *

On that day, Fran learned that burning your baby pictures was no use. They would respawn and haunt you either way.

Bel, on the other hand, learned that having Rokudo Mukuro owe you was a good thing. Especially if you were a pervert like our dear prince and liked to have many different pictures of your crush stashed away in your room.

* * *

Yes, uh...I'm craving cute baby!Fran pictures, but since I can't draw I shall write crappy fics about it :D

I hope you enjoyed, please leave me a comment ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Based on this: imagineyourotp . tumblr post / 71462227740 / imagine-your-otp-kissing-in-a-private-area-with I stalk that blog wayyy too much...

Disclaimer from previous chapters still applies...

* * *

"Bel, this is a bad idea." Fran whispered, giggling slightly as he was pushed to sit on the leather sofa, Bel on top of him.

"It's fine, no one will find us." The prince grinned, wrapping his arms around Fran's neck, pulling the illusionist into a hot kiss which effectively cut off all conversations. Both boys were a little drunk, thanks to Lussuria who had dragged them and a few others out to a random night club, stating that they needed to relax a little. Watching your comrades get hammered and make insane decisions was all well and good, except Bel had just returned from a two week mission and he needed _alone time_ with his froggy. Therefore, here they were, having sneaked away from their group of so called friends.

Unfortunately, their kiss couldn't last forever and they had to pull away for air pretty soon. By now, Fran had forgotten all about the fact that anyone could walk in and see them. For one, he couldn't hold his liquor at all and thinking straight while drunk was highly impossible. For two, he had missed his prince during those two weeks.

Without a word, the frog tugged Bel's shirt up and over his head, tousling the already messy blond hair. The stripped piece of clothing was discarded as Fran's frog hat was knocked from his head, allowing Bel to run his hand through the teal hair. Seeing that Bel was somewhat distracted, the illusionist flipped them over, making himself comfortable on the prince's lap.

"Shishishi, what are you doing froggy?" Bel was amused at Fran's attempt to take control. It never lasted long, but was still pretty hot.

Fran just smirked, pressing his lips against Bel's. The prince's tongue soon found its way into Fran's mouth, completely dominating the smaller boy and making him whimper a little. Feeling all his blood rushing south, Bel moved his mouth to Fran's neck, sinking his teeth into all the sensitive spots that would make his froggy see stars.

"I told you - nnh - not to do that!" Fran moaned, his cheeks heating up. Bel was cheating!

Wanting to take revenge, Fran dragged his hands down Bel's torso, popping the button on his jeans and pulling the zipper down. The tealette was about to slip his hands in, when-

SLAM.

Both boys froze, Bel lifting his head from Fran's neck as the illusionist quickly moved his hands back up.

Chrome and Mammon stood in the doorway, or more like Chrome sat on the floor clutching her forehead as Mammon knelt in front of her.

"Lock the door next time, you pair of horny bunnies." Mammon's voice was a little angry, but mostly just amused. Pulling Chrome up, the girls left, making sure to close the door behind them.

The room was silent for a while, until Bel burst out laughing and Fran couldn't help but join in.

"Did you even see the look on their faces? I'm surprised pineapple girl didn't faint." Bel snickered, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Just lock the door next time, you idiot." Fran giggled, resting his forehead against Bel's.

"We can still continue though." Bel's hands slipped under Fran's shirt, a mischievous grin on his face. The frog smirked again, his hands once again wandering down Bel's body.

They still forgot to lock the door...

* * *

This is as close as I've ever gotten to writing anything lemony...help, I don't know what I'm doing ;_; and should I bump the rating up already, or is this still considered T?

Also, I ship Mammon x Chrome...yes, you can kill me now :D

Leave me a comment, tell me how to improve this...whatever this is...


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know how I feel about this one...seems a little rushed to me, I don't know :D

Loosely based on this: post / 66623730844 / imagine-your-otp-cuddling-for-warmth-under-a-thick

Disclaimer from previous chapters applies.

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean you can't do anything about it?!" Fran's angry voice could be heard everywhere in the small apartment, causing Bel to double over in laughter and nearly fall of the sofa he was sitting on. The froggy had been on the phone for the past hour and a half, trying to solve their problem. The heating, or lack thereof.

It was highly amusing for the prince to hear his normally stoic and emotionless lover get so worked up about such a small matter. Well, technically speaking it wasn't a small matter as the temperatures outside bordered on minus twenty, but the prince was sure they'll survive. With a lot of blankets and cuddling, that is.

"It's fucking minus twenty outside, do you realise how cold that is?! I don't give a shit about what you have to say, fix this fucking heating!" Bel struggled to keep breathing without choking on his giggles. A part of him dreaded the second Fran would get off the phone and all that anger would probably be directed at the blond, but for now it was the most hilarious thing ever.

About fifteen minutes later, the conversation was finished, Bel was in tears and Fran was absolutely fuming.

"They can't do anything about it for at least two weeks because they're a bunch of fucking incompetent morons." Fran spat, sitting down next to Bel. In all his life, the blond could not pinpoint one time he had laughed normally instead of 'shishishi'. Right now was the first.

At the sound, Fran's eyes widened momentarily before narrowing again. "Don't you fucking dare laugh you shitty prince!" Right now, if anyone asked Bel to describe Fran, he would say 'angry hamster'. That's what the tealette reminded him of and it only made him laugh harder. Damn, his stomach really hurt.

Of course, Bel knew that Fran was sensitive to the cold and thus understood why the younger would be so upset about the whole thing. He felt a little bad, but only a little. Taking a deep breath to calm himself a bit, Bel reached out and grabbed Fran's wrist, pulling the younger down. Fran protested wildly for a few seconds, but then made himself comfortable on Bel's lap. He felt awfully defeated.

"Shishishi, the prince will keep you warm." His normal laugh was back as Bel wrapped his arms around his lover, reaching out for the blanket that he had thrown off the sofa earlier. The blond then proceeded to pull it over both of them, which was slightly difficult but he managed.

"I hate the cold..." Fran murmured, resting his head on Bel's shoulder.

"I know." The prince grinned, running his hands through teal hair.

"I'm still not forgiving you for laughing at me. This isn't funny." So Fran had decided to sulk?

"It was pretty amusing to watch you screaming down the phone at some poor guy who obviously didn't know what he was getting into." The prince snickered, kissing Fran's cheek.

The frog blushed a little, not having anything to say back. Instead, he pressed his lips against the prince's.

He felt slightly better, knowing someone was going to keep him warm.

* * *

Uhh, Fran is so ooc it hurts :( he's more like Squalo than himself here :D

Either way, please leave me a review, tell me if you liked it :)

Until next time~


	5. Chapter 5

This was born when me and my friend were having a conversation today :D A conversation which involved me sticking post-it notes on her face...post-it notes which said 'property of the princess' and 'do not touch, sexually or otherwise' yes, it was a good day :D

Disclaimer from previous chapters applies.

* * *

"Bel-senpai, what are you doing?" Fran's speech was a little slurred, having been woken up suddenly. He knew it was the stupid prince sitting on his stomach because of the crazy laughter that floated around his room.

"Shishishi, nothing~" The fake royalty sounded awfully amused, which normally wasn't a good thing. Fran felt something soft and wet running across his cheek. Yeah, definitely not good.

"Senpai, what time is it?" Fran groaned, wanting to roll over and continue sleeping, but _someone_ sat on top of him, making all movement impossible.

"Around 2 am, I guess." Bel held the frog's chin in one hand, making sure that his work wouldn't be messed up.

"2 am, you say. Do you want to die?" Now let us all take a moment to remember that Fran really wasn't a morning person.

"The froggy wouldn't dare." The blond said confidently. "Shishishi, now it's perfect." The prince grinned, rolling off his frog and placing something on the nightstand. Now, had Fran been fully awake, he would have been suspicious of what had just happened. But since he was still half asleep and his mind wasn't functioning properly, he just rolled onto his stomach, resting his cheek on his pillow and quickly falling back asleep. How naive...

* * *

About six hours later, Fran decided to drag himself out of bed and take a shower. He had heard that the Varia were supposed to go somewhere today...something important, apparently.

Stepping into his bathroom, the frog made his way slowly towards the shower. When he saw his reflection in the mirror, he stopped dead. His eyes widened comically, a hot blush spreading across his face. Grabbing the soap, he scrubbed furiously at his cheek, but to no avail.

* * *

Downstairs, Bel, Squalo and Lussuria sat in the living room, watching TV. When they heard Fran's ear piercing scream, Squalo and Lussuria nearly had a heart attack, while the prince simply started laughing.

"The fuck did you do this time, you shitty prince?" Squalo growled, bringing out his sword.

"Why do you automatically assume it's the prince's fault?" The blond smiled innocently. Well, as innocently as Belphegor could manage.

"BEL!"

"Okay, fine." The prince laughed as he heard Fran running down the stairs. Within seconds, the illusionist stood in the doorway, looking _very_ pissed off.

Time seemed to freeze for a few seconds as Squalo and Lussuria took in the sight before them and Fran realised just _what_ was written on his face.

In big, cursive writing, on Fran's left cheek: Property of the Prince ღ

The reactions varied from 'Fran-chan, how sweet!' to 'trash, I'm so sick of your shit'.

"You lunatic prince, we have a meeting wit the Vongola today! It's supposed to be a **serious **meeting!" Squalo raged, swinging his sword around particularly violently.

"Shishishi, the prince needs to claim what is his." Bel grinned manically.

"VOIII! Not on the day of the meeting you stupid trash! Boss will be mad!" The two argued while Lussuria fussed over Fran, unknowingly stopping the illusionist from murdering his own boyfriend.

"It's done now. The prince wrote it in Sharpie, so it won't be coming off for at least two days. Sorry~" He didn't sound sorry at all. In fact, the blond sounded extremely satisfied with himself.

"I'll end you." Fran threatened, preparing to launch himself at the blond but being held back by Luss.

"Shishishi, I'd rather you not." Bel smirked, seemingly unaware of how serious Fran actually was. "You can write on the prince as well, you know."

Fran stopped for a few seconds, considering this option. It sounded like a good idea, actually...

* * *

Later that afternoon, Tsuna was more than surprised when the Varia walked into the meeting room. The two youngest assassins had similar messages on their cheeks, stating that they belonged to each other. How was he supposed to react?

"Don't say a word, you trash." Xanxus glared at the Decimo, quickly making Tsuna's decision for him. Clearing his throat, the brunet started the meeting, avoiding any eye contact with the grinning blond and the poker faced tealette.

* * *

I quite like this one, actually :D doesn't happen often with my writing but yeah xD

Thanks for that review ;)


	6. Chapter 6

So I downloaded some Fran and Bel shimejis...and they're so adorable! :D I literally cannot get anything done on my laptop anymore because I just end up playing with them for hours :D send help :D

Disclaimer from previous chapters applies.

* * *

Ten years ago, when Lambo was still young and very bad at controlling his temper, people got switched with their ten-years-older self on a daily basis. Nowadays, it didn't happen unless Irie Shouichi did it. Still, there was always the possibility that the young Lambo somewhere in the past would throw a tantrum and send someone to the future.

Thus, when Fran suddenly disappeared in a cloud of pink, Bel was only mildly surprised. When the smoke cleared, instead of his normal froggy, a much younger Fran sat on the prince's lap.

"Où suis je?" What Bel didn't expect was for the frog to be speaking another language. He let his confusion show, which made the frog frown slightly. "Um...where is...I?" The child said uncertainly.

Bel snorted. "'Where am I?' is correct, stupid frog." So the little Fran didn't know Italian yet?

"Oui, que." Fran nodded absentmindedly, looking around the room. He didn't know why he was here, or why the stranger in front of him seemed so familiar... He did want to go home though. "Je veux revenir."

"Speak Italian, stupid frog! The prince doesn't understand whatever it is you're saying..." Bel felt uncomfortable in this situation, not really knowing what to do. Would Fran go back in five minutes? What if that stupid bazooka malfunctioned again?

"Home?" The tiny illusionist frowned, not really familiar with Italian. His master had started teaching him, but between all the battles, constant arguing and everything else, Fran didn't get to learn much.

"You'll go back in five minutes. Maybe." The prince shruged, pushing Fran off his lap and standing up. May as well tell Luss and Squalo...

"Patienter! Où allez-vous?" Fran panicked, not wanting to be left alone and forgetting that Bel didn't speak his language.

"I still don't know what you're saying, but come with me." Bel guessed that the boy wouldn't want to be left alone, so he gestured for the illusionist to follow him. Instead of just following Bel, the teal haired boy tugged at the prince's trouser leg, gaining the attention of the older assassin.

"Au-dessus de." Fran stretched his arms out towards the blond, waiting to be picked up. Bel blinked a few times, though no one saw because his hair covered his eyes. He then sighed, scooping up the tiny body and rested Fran on his hip. He had seen Chrome and MM carry him like that in the past, so the prince assumed that's how your carried children.

This position allowed Fran to mess with Bel's hair, which the prince ignored because it occupied the younger.

"Vos cheveux est stupide." Fran said suddenly, smirking. When Bel just gave him a blank look, the frog tried to translate. "Hair?" The boy tugged at some blond strands, making the prince hiss. "Stupid." The tealette finished, letting the blond bangs fall back into place.

Realising he had just been insulted (by a brat who didn't even speak his language, no less) Bel growled in a threatening manner, dropping the small boy and walking on without a word. _Must not kill the child._

"Patienter!" The tealette ran after him, smiling to himself. Many of the people he had met so far seemed very self-conscious about their hair...

* * *

Soon enough, the two arrived in the kitchen where Lussuria was (as always) doing something or other. When the two walked in, the sun guardian let out a very unmanly squeal.

"Is that Fran-chan?! I haven't seen his younger self in such a long time..." The sun cooed, picking Fran up and setting him on the table. "Let me look at you! You're so small! Are you sure you're eating properly? Say, are you still living with Mukuro-kun or have you moved in with us already?" The small boy looked like he was about to burst out crying, to Bel decided it was time to intervene.

"Luss, he doesn't speak Italian yet. Just French." The prince explained.

"Oh! Is that so? What a shame... I don't speak French and neither do you, right Bel-chan?" Lussuria inquired, pouting childishly.

"I don't. No one in the Varia does, right?" Bel frowned, feeling an urge to pick Fran up and hold him close because the illusionist still looked very teary-eyed.

"Actually...I think Levi does. Should we ask him for help?" Luss smiled brightly.

"The prince isn't sure Levi can be trusted with kids." This time, Bel picked Fran up of the table, trying not to shiver at the thought of what Levi could do to Fran. After all, he hated the teal haired boy.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine! He can help us talk to Fran-chan, ne?" Without waiting for an answer, Luss ran out of the kitchen to find the creepy lightning guardian.

Meanwhile, Fran had wrapped his small arms around Bel's neck, still somewhat scared. Who was that weird man? He did seem familiar but...

"VOIII! What the fuck is this?!" The impossibly loud voice pulled Fran from his thoughts. In the doorway of the kitchen, wielding a sword, stood a very feminine looking man. He had the longest hair Fran had ever seen. Did men even have hair that long?

"Etes-vous sûr que vous êtes un homme?" Fran asked, expecting an answer. Instead he got screamed at in a language he barely understood.

"Does the baby trash not speak Italian?! The fuck is his stupid pineapple guardian doing, not even teaching him how to communicate?!" Squalo raged, waving his sword around. He was having a bad day already, he didn't need the stupid trash turning into babies and causing mayhem.

"Luss went to get Levi. Apparently the pervert speaks French so he can help us out." The prince explained, attempting to unwrap Fran's arms from around his neck before he got suffocated, but no such luck.

"Levi? He'll murder the kid!" The long haired swordsman apparently thought the same way as Bel, but before their conversation could continue Lussuria was back with Levi.

"Oh Squ-chan! You're here too?" Luss sounded extremely excited.

"Yeah, sure." Squalo murmured, tired of the whole situation already.

"Go ahead, Levi! Talk to Fran-chan." Lussuria encouraged, taking Fran from Bel and setting the illusionist on the floor. Fran didn't seem too happy about having to stand on his own two feet. He also didn't appreciate all the attention he was currently being given. The creepy, question asking man was back and the loud, long haired person scared Fran very much. Also, the one standing in front of him. He was tall, as were all of the people around him, but this one was particularly terrifying. He had a weird moustache and a general creepy aura. Fran was ready to cry and scream. He really wanted to go home.

"Donc vous ne pouvez pas parler l'italien?" When the moustache'd man spoke, Fran stared at him for a few seconds.

"Waaah!" The illusionist screamed, letting tears roll down his cheeks. Not really thinking about it, he turned around and attached himself to the blond prince's leg, refusing to let go.

"Oh my fucking God, Levi! The fuck did you do?!" Squalo demanded, ready to annihilate the stupid lightning guardian. The _last_ thing they needed was a crying and screaming child which they couldn't even speak to.

"Levi, now what did you say to poor Fran-chan?" Lussuria sounded disappointed, shaking his head in dismay.

"I didn't do anything! The stupid brat just started crying!" Levi argued, hating the stupid kid even more.

When Fran's screaming abruptly stopped, all three of them turned to look at the child. They were surprised to find Bel rocking the small illusionist in his arms soothingly, running his hand through teal hair. Fran choked out a few muffled sobs, but beside that he seemed pretty happy again.

"V-voi...how do you do that?" Squalo asked, completely dumbfounded.

Bel shrugged, acting as if it was nothing, but he was secretly proud of himself. Froggy loved him so much, even as a kid? How nice.

"Mind if I snap a few pictures?" Luss giggled, producing a camera from God knows where.

"Shishishi, the prince says no." Bel said firmly, shifting Fran in his arms a little. The teal haired boy only tightened his grip on Bel, not daring to say anything in case that weird man tried talking to him again. He felt better now that the blond was holding him, but he still desperately wanted to go home.

Oddly enough, as soon as little Fran thought that, he was engulfed in a cloud of pink smoke. Within seconds, Bel was no longer holding the small froggy, but his usual lover. The Fran of this time was heavier and not really comfortable to hold like a baby.

Therefore, both of the assassins fell to the floor, Fran landing on top of Bel. The frog frowned, trying to get a grip on his surroundings. He didn't really expect to come back and be sent flying to the ground.

"Stupid senpai, what are you doing?" Fran asked in monotone, realising that he was in fact sitting on his lover.

"Tch, _you're_ stupid, not me. Get off." The prince groaned.

"Huh, now you really are fallen royalty aren't you?" Fran mocked, picking himself up and reaching a hand out, offering to help the prince as well.

"At least I can speak Italian." The prince sneered, standing up without Fran's help.

"I speak perfect Italian, senpai. Can you not hear? Are you going deaf or something?" The tealette asked, resisting the urge to smirk and ruin his emotionless face.

"Your younger self is so stupid he can only speak French. That means you're stupid as well, since he's you." The prince explained, the two of them ignoring everyone else that stood around them.

"My younger self was only eight, what eight year old do you know that speaks fluently in two languages?" Fran allowed himself to raise an eyebrow. Honestly, how ridiculous could his senpai get?

"Ushishishi, obviously not you, brainless frog." The two continued to argue, not paying any attention to the rest of the Varia. Squalo had decided to leave as soon as the younger Fran was transported back to his time line. The shark was too tired, he didn't need to be here. Levi thought that the prince and that idiot frog were just a bad couple to be around, so he left when Fran began to explain what had happened to him on his trip to the past. All through this, Lussuria just sat around and watched the two, because they were simply too adorable. Not to mention, he had pictures of baby Fran being held by Belphegor that he needed to show to the illusionist. Yes, they really were adorable.

* * *

Well, how did you like it? :D I just had this thought... in the manga Fran can't be older than 9? What kid that age _do_ you know that speaks more than one language? :D

About my French, I do learn it at school and I guess I'm pretty good at understanding it in general, but I used google translate to help me out a lot. So if anyone if more familiar with the language and found any mistakes, let me know :D

Basically what Fran was saying was:

"Where am I?"

"Yes, that."

"I want to go back."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Up."

"Your hair is stupid."

"Wait!" (again)

"Are you sure you're a man?"

and finally, Levi asked: "So you can't speak Italian?"

Until next time my lovelies ~


	7. Chapter 7

Uh...yeah...just gonna leave this here...

Based on this: imagineyourotp . tumblr post / 72804954907 / imagine-your-otp-having-rough-sex-person-a-is#notes

Disclaimer from previous chapters applies.

* * *

"Oi Fran, where's your frog hat?" The prince had walked into the kitchen found his froggy hatless, with his forehead resting on the table.

"You're too loud." Fran ignored the question and wrapped his arms around his head in a protective manner.

"What's wrong with you, stupid frog?" Bel was slightly curious, since this wasn't normal behavior. He grinned, sitting down next to Fran.

"I have a migraine, stupid fake-prince. Leave me alone." The frog's voice did sound sort of pained, although his monotone was still in place so it was hard to tell.

"Shishishi, do you know what's good for migraines?" The prince ignored the 'fake' comment as his grin widened.

Fran pondered the blond's question for a while. He doubted the fact that his senpai would actually come out with anything useful. Still, he supposed anything was better than just slowly waiting for his brain to drip out of his ears. "What?"

"Ushishishi, sex."

* * *

Roughly twenty minutes later, Fran found himself sitting in Bel's lap, his arms wrapped tightly around the prince's neck as Bel buried himself in Fran's tight heat.

The frog was reduced to a panting, drooling mess and he certainly didn't want his senpai seeing him like that. He would never live it down. Therefore, his face was hidden in the blond bush that Bel called hair. The tiara was missing, which Fran would have commented upon, had he been able to speak.

"Say, Fran, how does it feel?" Bel's voice was far too close to Fran's ear, making the boy shiver and let out a small whimper. When Fran didn't answer, Bel dragged his nails down his kouhai's side, leaving angry red marks.

"G-good." He managed, gripping Bel's hair rather tightly.

"Just good?" The prince taunted, angling his hips just right and slamming upwards into the fragile body on top of him. Fran screamed as his prostate was hit just right, resisting the urge to bite into Bel's shoulder. He could hear the prince laugh and his face flushed bright red.

"Fran~ look at the prince." Bel sounded awfully amused, which irritated Fran to no end.

_Great. Like his ego really needed boosting._ He refused to lift his head, because he knew that looking at the blond right now wouldn't do him any good.

But because Bel was a prince, he hated when people disobeyed him. He fisted his hands in Fran's teal hair, pulling rather harshly and making the frog look directly into his eyes. He didn't miss the hitch in Fran's breath, although the illusionist tried his best to hide it.

"I want to see your face when you come." The prince felt rather proud of himself when Fran whimpered and blushed a thousand shades of red. "Shishishi, besides you look adorable like this."

"S-shut up. I'm not - ahh - adorable." Fran's hands remained entangled in Bel's hair, pulling on his constantly. The prince made sure he could see his froggy's face when the boy screamed again, making a mess of their stomachs and tightening unbelievably around Bel. Yeah, the prince definitely felt very proud of himself.

* * *

"So how is your migraine?" Bel teased once they both caught their breath.

"...you're still a stupid fake prince." Fran mumbled. His headache was completely gone, but he wasn't about to admit it.

"Ushishishi and you're still an uncute kouhai." Bel grinned as he pulled the younger into his arms.

* * *

Uhhh, yes. Shameless PWP.

And I have officially written my first legit M-rated fic *distant cheering* okay yeah nobody actually cares but well :D

Until next time ~


	8. Chapter 8

My lovely friend isabella.A.H read this over for me, so there shouldn't be that many typos or anything :D

Disclaimer from previous chapters applies.

* * *

Bel woke with a start when tiny hands tugged on his shirt with surprising strength, nearly pulling him off the bed.

"Papa, my head hurts a lot." A teary voice complained and Bel's heart shattered. Reaching down, he picked his daughter up and sat her on his lap.

"Are you ill princess? Anything else hurt?" Bel questioned, his voice shaking slightly. He contemplated waking Fran, but the other had been really tired when they fell asleep. So no. Not for now, anyway.

"My stomach, papa. I feel sick." So what was it? Flu? Just a cold? He felt her forehead. Hot. Fever? What was he supposed to do? _Come on Bel, you're a genius!_ How did Fran handle these things?

"Alright princess, how about we wake your mama?" There goes letting Fran sleep. Bel hated to be so helpless, but he was ready to admit that he was panicking, just a tiny little bit. So Fran's help would be appreciated.

"Yeah." The small girl whimpered, burying her face into Bel's shirt while the blond twisted himself around and shook Fran's shoulder. It took a few minutes and Bel was considering simply slapping the tealette in the face, but the frog woke up.

"Fran, Violet is ill. She said she has a headache and her stomach hurts and she feels sick. I think she has a fever too, her forehead's really warm. I wanted to let you sleep but I don't know what to do so I-" Fran slapped his hand over the blond's mouth before he could say anymore.

"Calm down." Fran's sleepy voice commanded. "Give her to me."

Bel complied, handing their daughter over to Fran. With his hands free, he started messing with the hem of his shirt, twisting it nervously between his fingers.

"Violet, papa said you're ill. That true?" Fran questioned softly, hugging the tiny body with care. He received a barely noticeable nod in return.

"Bel, go get the thermometer and the flu syrup from the medicine cabinet. Make tea while you're at it." Fran's voice was still a little slurred and his eyes clouded with sleep. Nevertheless, Bel listened and left the room to do what he was told.

Naturally, Fran could have done all that by himself and made a better job of the tea, he knew. But Bel needed to be occupied, at least for a while. It wasn't the first and definitely not the last time Violet got sick, but Bel could never handle it. He made a huge fuss over every small detail and ultimately proved to be more annoying than helpful.

"Mama, where did papa go?" Violet asked, her hands shaking.

"Papa went to get you medicine. It'll make you better, princess." Calling her that was a habit he'd picked up from Bel. He didn't really want Violet to end up like Bel, unable to speak in first person instead using 'the princess' all the time. But the nickname held a lot of meaning and affection, so whenever Bel wasn't listening Fran felt compelled to use it.

"Are you both going to take care of me?" She asked innocently, a few tears running down her face.

"Of course, silly. We'll make sure you get better in no time." He allowed himself to smile gently as Violet nodded and went back to smushing her face against his shirt. Which was Bel's, so if it got covered in snot and tears, the prince would be the one to wash it and wear it afterwards.

* * *

Bel was back after about fifteen minutes, carrying a tray with three mugs of tea, a thermometer and a bottle of syrup. He put everything on the night stand and handed the thermometer to Fran.

"Violet, open your mouth for me love. You're gonna have to keep this under your tongue, okay?" The tealette informed her and she nodded tiredly. He then stuck the thermometer under her tongue. "Bel, sit." He patted the space next to him and Bel did so, the mattress dipping under the added weight.

"We should take her to a hospital. Kids die from fevers, right?" The prince grimaced.

"Christ, Bel. Maybe month old babies, but definitely not healthy five year olds who are properly taken care of." Bel really was overreacting. He normally insisted on calling Lussuria and having the sun guardian come and fuss over their daughter. But a hospital? That was new.

"But what if it's more serious?!" The prince nearly shouted.

"I know what I'm doing. If my baby was seriously sick, I would take her to the hospital. And keep your voice down, she has a headache." Before Bel could protest any further, the thermometer beeped and Fran took it out of Violet's mouth. Once she was free of the plastic, she went straight back to sobbing quietly. Fran rubbed her back in a soothing manner as he read her temperature.

"38 and a half." He announced, voice still monotone but eyes shining with sympathy for his poor girl.

"Hospital. _Now._" And of course Bel overreacted.

"Belphegor, if I hear you say the word hospital once more I swear to every God I know I will throw you out and lock every single door and window in this house." Fran threatened completely seriously.

"Mama! Don't fight with papa, please." Violet cried, wiping at her face with her sleeve.

"We're not fighting, princess." Bel promised, forgetting about his small disagreement with Fran. Violet stretched her hand out to him and he took it wordlessly, frowning at how hot her skin was. The blond watched as Fran poured the syrup onto a plastic measuring spoon and told Violet to drink it, then as he handed her the tea to wash it down.

The girl had stopped crying now, trusting the medicine to help her. After all, mama said it would make her better.

"I just worry, you know." Bel murmured, edging closer to Fran so their knees were touching.

"I know." Fran answered simply. It's not like he was mad at Bel. He wasn't. He knew the blond was extremely sensitive about their daughter and it honestly made the tealette's heart swell, but sometimes Bel needed to trust him more.

"I don't want her to be hurt." Bel's voice cracked, a silent tear made its way down his cheek and Fran broke.

"Fine. If it makes you feel any better, call Luss. You moron." The frog smiled fondly as Bel practically flew off the bed in search of his phone. The blond probably hadn't registered the fact that Violet was already sleeping peacefully, drooling on Fran's shirt.

The illusionist could hear Bel telling Lussuria that Vi had a high temperature and her head and stomach hurt. He drowned out the rest of their conversation, as he already knew the outcome. This happened every time, Bel always had it his way. Really, his prince was an idiot sometimes. Awfully caring, but still and idiot.

"Luss said to give her that medicine and let her sleep. He'll come see us tomorrow." Bel informed, moving across the room and crawling into bed again.

"Told you." Fran smirked, laying Violet down carefully and making himself comfortable next to her. After a few seconds, Bel did the same on her other side.

Just before they both fell asleep, Bel reached over and threaded his fingers with Fran's, encasing their baby in their arms.

* * *

I don't know if I'm implying Mpreg or adoption, so just roll with it my lovelies :D

I really like the idea of everyone thinking Bel would be a very strict unloving parent, but he's actually very sweet and caring because he never got taken care of properly as a child (seen as Rasiel was the superior twin and whatnot) and let's be honest, everyone can use a bit of fluff sometimes ;)

Hope you enjoyed, drop me a review~


	9. Chapter 9

This one is based on this gif: emmyc . tumblr post / 28881703056 and the idea was that it happened when you met your soulmate. So, of course I got creative :D

I'm dedicating it to Isabella, because she's just so supportive and I love her xD

Disclaimer from previous chapters still applies.

* * *

Bel swore that life hated him. He cursed the Gods that he never believed in as he stood in the hotel room, his gun pointed directly between his target's eyes.

He wasn't the only one with a gun. No, his target was apparently just as skilled as him, currently aiming at Bel's forehead, ready to blow his brains out.

Despite this, Bel was pretty confident he could take the tealette out before the much smaller male could make a move. But he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

Why, you ask?

Bel's chest was currently glowing with a bright red flame, matching the fierce indigo of his target. This kid was supposed to be his soulmate.

The prince had never believed in it before, though he had seen many of his friends finding 'true love' with their soulmates. Right now, the blond was rendered completely useless. He couldn't fight the way his heart sped up and his blood thundered in his ears. He felt sort of nervous. Did the tealette feel like that as well? What the hell were they supposed to do, exactly?

"Well, this is rather awkward." The smaller male spoke, his voice a perfect monotone. It should have annoyed Bel, but instead he found himself wanting to hear more.

"I guess it is." The blond grinned, still refusing to move his gun but knowing that he'd never find it in himself to kill the tealette. They remained silent for a few more minutes, neither really knowing what to say. What _could_ they say? This basically changed their whole lives and not necessarily for the better.

"I won't kill you." The younger declared, sighing tiredly and dropping his gun on the bed. He then sat down next to it, sinking into the soft mattress. Bel hesitated for a while, but then followed his example. "My name is-"

"I already know what your name is. Also your date of birth, age, place of birth, parents, family, nationality, what languages you speak, how many people you've killed and the list goes on." Bel spoke quickly, feeling angry. At himself, mostly. The kid had completely dropped his guard. He had a chance and he wasted it. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Wow. I would call you a stalker, but I more or less know the same about you. Belphegor, Prince the Ripper, sent to take me out. Only one of us is supposed to survive. Ironic, don't you think? That we're soulmates..." Fran said thoughtfully. He was somewhat pleased to have found his other half, but did it really have to be this psychopath? Still, his heart was beating almost painfully hard against his ribs and he really felt that he didn't have a say in the matter.

"The prince doesn't give a shit about this whole _you're my soulmate_ thing. It's bullshit." Bel snarled.

"The prince? Oh wow. So I'm stuck with a spoilt, pompous brat who forgot to grow up?" If Fran wasn't himself, he would have pouted. As it was, he remained poker faced. "And if you really thought it was bullshit, you would have killed me when I put my gun down, or when I was distracted by my heart glowing through my chest. You didn't, so it's obviously affecting you like it is me." Fran allowed himself to smirk and Bel was caught off guard, completely mesmerized by the show of emotion, forgetting that he just got insulted. "Don't drool." Fran teased.

"The prince doesn't drool, you peasant." Of course, just to be on the safe side, Bel swiped his sleeve across his mouth.

"If I'm a peasant, what does that make you?" The tealette raised an eyebrow.

"The prince is always a prince and you're just another victim." Bel hoped he sounded convincing, because the words felt extremely _wrong_.

"Huh. Sure I am. Any idea what we're supposed to do with this?" Fran gestured at his chest, the flame still glowing brightly.

"Tch. Why do you expect me to have all the answers, you useless frog?" Bel hoped he could free himself of these troublesome feelings as soon as possible, finish the job and go home. He really hated this.

"Now I'm a frog? Make your mind up, fake prince. And you're supposed to be a genius, I'd have thought you had a solution." The younger male let himself lie back on the bed, staring at the white ceiling.

"Do **not** call the prince fake, you toad. Of course I'm a genius, but that doesn't mean my brain works properly with all these annoying butterflies crawling around my stomach and my pulse jumping like mad." The blond complained, only realising what he'd actually said when it was too late.

"Huh. So the fake prince feels like that too. How interesting." Fran murmured, pushing himself up onto his elbows. "Kiss me."

"Excuse me?" Bel's voice went awfully high-pitched, heat spreading across his cheeks. Did he hear that correctly?

"Are you deaf? I said _kiss me._" Fran repeated, shifting closer to Bel. The prince wanted to move away, he really did, but there was something about the way Fran's eyes fluttered closed as he waited and Bel just couldn't resist. He leaned down, pressing his lips against Fran's and letting his own eyes fall shut.

When he thought about it, he was sitting on the bed in his target's hotel room, kissing said target who had turned out to be his soulmate. It sounded absolutely ridiculous, but here they were.

"I think we both know this mission is failed." Fran whispered, still breathing Bel's air.

"I think we do." Bel agreed, ignoring how insane this whole thing was in favour of reconnecting his lips with Fran's. He didn't know what would happen from here. He didn't know what he would tell his boss. But what he did know, was that kissing someone had never felt so damn good before.

* * *

It's short and a little rushed, but well! :D Here you have it ~

Also, I made their heart colour the same as their ring flame colour, because Bel is the storm and Fran is the mist. I'm such a nerd...

Massive thanks to all you guys who review/favourite/follow because it helps me out hugely :D ღ


	10. Chapter 10

I'm gonna say I wrote this for muffled-hiii on tumblr but actually I just need an excuse to angst /laughs

Warning: angst, character death, oocness

Disclaimer from previous chapters applies.

* * *

The door was slammed behind them, shutting out the mob of walking dead. Bel wasted no time in grabbing Fran's hand and dragging him down the corridor of the house, up several flights of stairs and into one of the rooms.

"There it is." The blonde grinned, finally letting go of Fran and walking over to the small balcony. There was a ladder connected to it, which would get them outside, on the ground and running before those things even realised they were upstairs.

Bel opened the glass doors, stepping out onto the balcony and looking down. His smile vanished instantly, replaced with shock and something akin to worry.

"...Froggy. You're not gonna like this..." The smaller boy frowned, joining Bel on the balcony. He groaned, seeing a crowd of walkers clawing at the ladder and the walls. A few of them looked up, screeching at the boys. Fran made a disgusted face, stepping back into the room and pulling Bel with him. "

Fuck." Bel growled, running a hand through his already messy hair, very nearly knocking his tiara off, though he didn't seem to notice.

"...our only option is to go back downstairs." Fran said quietly, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

"That's not an option, that's suicide." The prince scoffed, completely rejecting the idea.

"Well what do you suggest we do, genius?!" Fran hissed, glaring.

Bel was about to retort, but the front door slamming open stopped them both. That was not a good sign...

"Downstairs, now." Fran's tone left no room for argument as he turned on his heel, very quietly opening the door of the room they were in. Right now, getting out of the house was their top priority.

Bel followed reluctantly, his stomach churning uncomfortably. They only got half way down the corridor before they heard snarling and screaming from the direction they were heading, not yet close enough to cause immediate harm but definitely a very real threat.

"Okay, downstairs is a bad idea." Fran sighed, looking at Bel for help.

"We could...lock ourselves in one of the rooms and wait for the Varia to find us..." They both knew that was a bad idea, an extremely stupid idea, but they found themselves locked in a room on the top floor within minutes.

The room only had one tiny window, limiting the amount of afternoon sun that flitted in.

Bel sighed angrily, sitting down under the window and pulling his knees up to his chest. He looked like a lost child, dirty and bloodied and tired and so incredibly _lost_.

Fran hesitated for a while, hearing the corpses dragging themselves upstairs towards them. His natural instinct was to fight back, to find a solution and get out alive no matter what. Except there was a time for that and that time had ran out. He took a deep breath, sitting down next to Bel, with his legs stretched out in front of him.

They stayed silent for a long time, slowly gravitating towards each other until Fran's head was resting on Bel's shoulder, their hands intertwined tightly and no space left between them.

"This is it then." It wasn't a question and Fran didn't expect an answer...

"It is." But of course he got one.

It seemed like hours, but was probably only a matter of minutes. The loud, heavy footsteps could be heard just outside the door, getting closer by the second.

"Bel-senpai." Fran felt sick. He wanted to cry and scream and _fight_ and survive and _live on_ and get married and wake up every morning in a warm bed with his lover and eat breakfast together and take bubble baths together and live a stupidly boring and yet fulfilling life and he wanted to do all that with Bel. The fact that he knew it was impossible just made everything so much worse. "Senpai, could we possibly...agree to meet in another life?" He asked desperately, fighting tears.

Bel stared at him for a few seconds, fighting the same battle that Fran was already losing. He grinned, not his usual grin, but a sad one full of regret. He reached up, plucking the tiara out of his dirty blonde hair and sticking it on Fran's head. "This way the prince can find his princess again~" He explained, wrapping his arms tightly around Fran and feeling the younger's hands grip his jacket like a life-line.

They both lost, tears rolling down their cheeks as the door was finally thrown open. Though they both went down with a smile, both holding their most precious person, and that made it just a little easier to face death.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer from previous chapters applies.

* * *

It was a lovely, hot, sunny day, in the middle of July. Under a bright blue sky, with a gentle breeze in the air, everything seemed prefect.

Except it wasn't.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Bel demanded, trying to control himself, but it was proving to be more and more difficult.

"He was in a very serious accident, Bel-chan... I don't know when and _if_ he will even wake up." Lussuria tried to explain, his voice quiet.

"He _has_ to wake up!" The blonde shouted, refusing to believe that Fran might leave him forever... "The prince demands it!"

"Bel, we're all upset over this but you don't see _us_ throwing temper tantrums, so shut the fuck up and hope he's fine!" Mammon screamed at him, having previously just been standing at the back of the room.

"It's all your fucking fault anyway! You didn't look after him properly! If the prince was here it wouldn't have happened!" He hissed angrily, flinging one of his knives at Mammon.

"Bel-chan! Please, this was no one's fault. It was an _accident_!"

"Shut the fuck up! It was everyone's fault, all of you are to blame if the froggy dies!" With that, he turned on his heel, storming out of the room. He saw Squalo on his way to the hospital wing, but he never stopped to speak to him and the commander didn't insist.

* * *

Exactly eight days later, Mammon and Lussuria found Bel sleeping in his chair next to Fran's bed. The prince had refused to move from Fran's side. He hadn't slept at all, eaten barely anything and not to mention personal hygiene.

"I'll take him to his room." Mammon sighed, picking Bel up with the help of her illusions and leaving the room without another word.

"Fran-chan, you're so lucky to have someone like Bel love you." Luss grinned, going about checking Fran's wounds and replacing his bandages.

"Hmm...I never got the chance to do this before..." He giggled happily. "Forgive me, Fran-chan~"

* * *

The next day, when Bel had finally dragged himself out of bed, he was once again back in Fran's room. He hadn't eaten anything, he didn't really feel like it, even though his body was screaming at him for skipping meals.

What he found only half surprised him.

Fran's hair had been plaited around his head in a crown-like shape, some of the teal bangs falling to frame his unnaturally pale face. Two bright red roses were clipped into the plait, having obviously been cut from the Varia's gardens.

Bel smiled sadly at the sight. His froggy looked so beautiful, but so dead at the same time. Like he'd been prepared to look pretty for his funeral.

"Fran, you have to wake up, okay? Do it for the prince..." He whispered, taking his tiara off and placing in on Fran's head, being careful not to knock the roses out of place.

He then took his seat next to Fran's bed, hating the whole room so much. Silent tears dripped down his cheeks, soaking the bed sheets. _When froggy wakes up, the prince will carry him out of here bridal style and we'll never come back to this room ever again..._

* * *

It was in early December that Bel received the phonecall from Lussuria.

He had been out doing Christmas shopping, having been prompted to do so by the rest of the Varia, but he ditched it as soon as he heard the news. He'd caught the first available taxi, not even waiting for the Varia car to pick him up.

Once they'd arrived, he jumped out of the car and raced up the path to the Varia mansion, completely forgetting to pay the driver.

He couldn't contain himself, giggling happily as he raced up the stairs. He ran into Squalo on his way there, stopping only to grin and kiss the shark's cheek. He would never normally _dream_ of doing such a thing, but this was truly a special occasion.

Squalo didn't seem to mind either, smirking as Bel ran off once again.

He was standing outside Fran's room within minutes, taking a deep breath and opening the door.

The room was empty, safe for Fran, who sat on the hospital bed, propped up by a mountain of pillows.

His hair was still the same as four months ago, though the plait was a lot messier now. Fran's hair had grown, but nobody had bothered to cut it. Or more like, Bel wouldn't allow it.

The roses were long gone, having wilted about two days after they were put in. But the most important feature, Bel's tiara, still shined brightly on Fran's head and that was all that mattered.

"Froggy." He breathed, crossing the room and flinging himself at Fran, wrapping his arms tightly around the frog's neck.

"Senpai, you're heavy." Fran complained half-heartedly, his hands clutching Bel's shirt.

"Welcome back, froggy." Bel whispered, pulling back to kiss Fran's forehead.

The tealette sighed contentedly, pressing as close to Bel as possible.

_It's good to be back._

* * *

lol how do endings anyway? [rolls away to hide in shame]


End file.
